Jeffy's Dilemma!
"Jeffy's Dilemma!" is a 2019 story made by MarioFan2009. Jeffy tricks Mario very cleverly by hiding his peas to get chocolate cake. When Mario goes to the fridge, there is none. How will Jeffy get his cake? Script WARNING: This story may have swearing. It starts off with Jeffy sleeping on his bed. He then wakes up. Jeffy: It's morning time! Oh boy time to go see my daddy! He then goes to the living room. Jeffy: Hey Daddy! Mario: Hey Jeffy. What would you like to eat? Jeffy: Chocolate cake. Mario: You can have that for desert Jeffy. Come on, let's get you some healthy to eat first. Jeffy: Ok. They both go downstairs to the kitchen. Jeffy sits down at the kitchen table. Mario: Ok, so I guess I will have to give Jeffy peas today then. It cuts to Jeffy at the table and Mario brings peas on a plate to him. Mario: Alright Jeffy here's your peas. If you eat them all up you will get chocolate cake. Jeffy: Alright daddy. Mario leaves and Jeffy gets an idea to put the peas in a tissue and throw them deep into the trash bin. Jeffy: Oh daddy! I am all done my peas! Mario: Really Jeffy? Are you sure you did not hide them anywhere? Jeffy: Nope. All finished daddy! Mario checks everywhere to find nothing on the ground, on his chairs or anywhere else. Mario: Wow! I guess you really did eat your peas! I will bring some chocolate cake for you! Jeffy: Yay! Jeffy gets chocolate cake! Mario opens the fridge. Mario: Alright, so where could it be... Mario for some reason can't seem to find it. Mario: Hmmmmm, guess I did not ent shopping yesterday. Thus I don't have any money... I guess I will have to tell Jeffy... He then goes back to Jeffy. Mario: Hey Jeffy, we seem to have ran out of chocolate cake... Jeffy: Wha-- What?! Mario: Sorry Jeffy. I guess I will go shopping tomorrow and then I will get you some chocolate cake. Jeffy: ... Mario then walks away and goes upstairs. Jeffy: N-- No... No chocolate cake?! I did not even eat my peas! I threw them away! I am gonna starve! I gotta get chocolate cake now! Even if I have to steal it! Jeffy goes all the way to Walmart on his bicycle and sees that the sign says: "CLOSED". Jeffy: Closed eh?! Well I will show you! (Pulls out an axe) TAKE THAT! (Smashes the window) (However, the alarm starts alarming because the glass had sensors on it) Oh fuck, I better get out of here... (He goes all the way back home without going back) Mario: You know, I wonder what is on TV today. The news channel plays. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! Walmart's windows have just been smashed open today at midnight. Police suspect that a burglar was trying to break in and are baffled at what just happened today. They are investigating to see just what on earth happened there. Mario: Wh-- Walmart's windows smashed! Now I will not be able to go shopping tomorrow. Jeffy is seen in his room trying to find another way on getting chocolate cake. Jeffy: I gotta have it, I gotta have it, I gotta have it I GOTTA! He goes on a suspicious website which offers "free food". Jeffy: Oh boy! Hopefully I will be able to get some CC! He contacts and messages the person and waits. 17 minutes later... A doorbell ring is heard. Jeffy: That must be him! He goes and answers the door. Person: Hello there senior. U asked for a choco cake? Jeffy: Yeah! Person: (Throws a lime pie at his face but he dodges the shot hitting Tony The Tiger with it) Tony The Tiger: POOP! What happened! I see yellow! I am blind! Ahhhhhhhhh! Person: Uh oh... (Runs away) Jeffy: What a snitch! Jeffy goes back inside hungered. Jeffy: I... (slobbers) gotta have something... to eat... (He then remembers what he did to the peas) I gotta!! He goes to the trash bin and digs into it and starts grabbing a handful of peas and starts eating them. Jeffy: So tasty! So good! So--- Mario: Hey Jeffy! Come here! Jeffy: What? Mario: I found the chocolate cake! It was at the way back of the fridge. Jeffy's face turns to mushed with peas to a frowny shocked face. Jeffy: Wha... What? Mario: Yeah! I guess you can have it now! Mario then sets the cake on the table. Mario: Enjoy Jeffy! Mario then leaves the kitchen. Jeffy looks at the cake with distraught and anger. Jeffy: At the back of the fridge... AT THE BACK OF THE FRIDGE... I WILL SHOW YOU EH!!!! (Grabs a axe and starts smashing the whole entire table along with the chocolate cake) Bowser Junior: Hey Jeffy, do you always do that or did you just wanted to do something fun with the axe? If so, I don't think that is what you should be doing. Jeffy drops the axe because he is freezed with anger. Bowser Junior: Oh well, I guess I may try something with that axe. (He take the axe and takes it upstairs) Jeffy then boils up with a lot of anger but then all of that anger stops and he coughs. Jeffy then lays down crying on the floor in heavy anger and massive depression with chocolate cake all mushed on his face as it irises out on him. ----------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ----------------------- Trivia * This is the first time Jeffy gets his karma in a MarioFan2009 short. * The Scammer may be Mexican as he says: "Senior". Thus, this marks the only appearance of him. * This marks the first and only appearance of the unique ending title card. * However, as of 5/4/19, the ending card has been replace with a "THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story" disclaimer instead. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Scammer Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Goodman Episodes